Janda yang Dahaga
by baabaaer
Summary: Setelah kalah oleh Luthien, Thuringwethil dikurung oleh Manwe tanpa dibicara. Dia menunggu hari bertemu semula dengan Sauron, tetapi kehancuran Satu Cincin memusnahkan harapannya. Namun Thuringwethil terus mencari. OOC, dan Possession Sue. Mungkin.


JANDA YANG DAHAGA

Wanita itu memerhatikan cawan kertas di hadapannya. Ia diperbuat dari kertas yang dikitar semula, sebanyak 6 kali menurut label di dasarnya. Ia berisi kopi Arabica yang direneh dengan sistem pemanas air yang canggih dan kawalan suhu yang sungguh teliti. Cawan kertas itu dibalut dengan kertas berwarna perang dengan simbol dan perkataan "McDonalds Hot Coffee".

Wanita itu membuka penutup kopi itu. Dia memerhatikan kopi itu dengan teliti. Ia sehitam dirinya suatu ketika dahulu. Ia memantulkan muka si wanita itu, cantik namun sugul.

Tiba-tiba air kopi itu berombak. Wanita itu terkejut. Dia telah menitiskan air mata. Setitis sahaja namun permukaan air kopi yang tadinya tenang bergerak, membuatkan pantulan wanita tadi ikut sama bergelora.

-xxx-

Thuringwethil menerkam ke arah Luthien, yang mengelak dengan pantas. Thuringwethil terbabas pada sebatang pokok, yang membuatkan pokok itu patah lalu tumbang. Haiwan yang tidur di waktu malam itu terkejut lalu bertempiaran.

Namun Thuringwethil tidak cedera; ia hanya menggelengkan kepala untuk membuang pening, kemudian berteriak dengan nyaring.

"Saya akan bunuh kamu! Kalau kamu menang di sini pun, kamu akan mati perlahan-lahan oleh suami saya, Mairon!"

Luthien ketawa dengan lunak. Luthien bergerak menjauhi Thuringwethil, seolah-olah menari, tetapi mengikut langkah perwira bunian yang dipelajarinya.

"Saya tidak takut. Saya adalah anak kepada orang bunian* yang paling agung dan dewi* daripada pemikiran Iluvatar sendiri. Saya akan mati dan hidup semula, kemudian kita boleh bermain bersama sekali lagi hingga kamu puas."

Thuringwethil berteriak sekali lagi lalu menerkam ke arah Luthien. Luthien terus melompat ke belakang menjauhi Thuringwethil, tetapi Thuringwethil tidak berhenti mengejar. Thuringwethil tidak dapat menerkam Luthien langsung kerana pokok hutan itu menghalang terkamannya, dan Luthien hanya melompat untuk memastikan ada batang pokok di antara mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Luthien melompat ke arah kanan. Di kanannya ada pokok, namun terlalu jauh sedikit. Thruingwethil mendapati ini ialah peluangnya.

"Haha, aku dapat kamu!"

Namun giliran Luthien berteriak dengan kuat. "Huan, sekarang!"

Anjing Pemburu Valar, Raja Segala Anjing, Huan selama ini bersembunyi di belakang semak samun di kiri tempat Luthien melompat.

Huan menerkam pada leher Thuringwethil lebih laju daripada Thuringwethil yang kepenatan. Huan menggetap leher Thuringwethil lalu menggigitnya dengan kuat. Thuringwethil terasa amat sakit di leher, lalu mendengar bunyi lehernya sendiri patah. Takk!

Oleh kerana Thuringwethil sendiri ialah Maiar, dia tidak mati apabila jasad berpisah dari roh, tetapi jika ada kekuatan yang cukup, dia boleh membentuk badan yang baru.

Thuringwethil melihat badannya masih digigit Huan dan Luthien mengusap kepalanya. Beren pula baru sampai dari dalam hutan. Luthien membogelkan badan Thuringwethil dan mengambil pakaian pontianaknya.

Thuringwethil terlalu lemah untuk membentuk semula badannya. Dia hanya mampu berteriak dan cuba terbang ke arah Angband. Tiba-tiba dirinya terasa dicengkam angin lalu ditiup ke arah Barat. Thuringwethil panik; hanya ada satu maksud dari kejadian ini.

Ramalan Thuringwethil adalah benar apabila dia dihadapkan di hadapan Mahanaxar, Bulatan Takdir.

-xxx-

"Valar Namo, kamu pasti Eru Iluvatar menitahkan ini?"

"Valar Manwe, saya ditugaskan memerhatikan takdir. Saya pasti ini telah diperintahkan oleh saya. Saya hanya meminta Tuan sendiri bertanya kepada Eru untuk memastikan perintah ini."

Badan Valar Manwe terdiam sebentar, sementara roh Valar Manwe cuba menghubungi Eru sendiri. Setelah beberapa waktu, badan Valar Manwe bergerak semula.

"Saya minta maaf, Maiar Thuringwethil. Saya tidak dibenarkan membicarakan kamu buat masa ini. Kamu terpaksa dikurung di Dewan Mandos untuk beberapa waktu. Setelah Eru memberi kebenaran, kamu akan diberi pengadilan yang sewajarnya."

Thuringwethil meraung dan meronta, tetapi dia mendapati dirinya ditahan oleh dua maia di bawah Tulkas.

"KAMU KEJI! KENAPA PISAHKAN DIRI SAYA DARI SUAMI SAYA? YA, SAYA BERSALAH MENYEBELAHI MELKOR, TETAPI DEMI CINTA SAYA!"

Valar Manwe kelihatan menahan air mata. Valar Namo tidak menampakkan sebarang reaksi. Valar Manwe menghayunkan tangannya dari tengah dada ke hadapan bahu, seolah menghalau seseorang. Maia Tulkas lantas menarik Thuringwethil ke Dewan Mandos untuk dikurung. Teriakan Thuringwethil kedengaran semakin senyap, diganti dengan tangisan.

Valar Manwe tersedu setelah Thruingwethil tidak kedengaran lagi. Beliau mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Namo, saya tidak sanggup. Kenapa Eru paksa saya?"

"Bersabar Manwe," kata Valar Namo sambil memegang bahu Valar Manwe, "semua telah ditentukan dari Musik Agung."

"Saya banyak buat silap. Dan sekarang saya mengurung sesorang tanpa perbicaraan. Memang patut saya dihina Feanor."

Valar Namo hanya mampu menepuk bahu Valar Manwe. Beliau kemudian tunduk hormat, lalu beredar ke Dewan Mandos. Thuringwethil sebenarnya masih belum dihukum; dia harus diberi layanan yang sewajarnya.

-xxx-

"Maiar Thuringwethil, kamu dijatuhkan hukuman ditahan di Dewan Mandos untuk 10 000 tahun. Kamu dibenarkan bergerak bebas di dalam Dewan Mandos, namun jika kamu didapati cuba melepaskan diri, kamu akan dikurung dalam bilik kamu dan ditarik kelebihan kamu untuk jangka masa tertentu. Adakah kamu faham?"

"Ya, saya faham, Valar Manwe."

"Sebagai tanda meminta maaf, kami bersetuju mengira tahun kamu ditahan dari hari kamu diculik ke mari. Maka, masa untuk kamu ditahan dikurangkan sebanyak 2 000 tahun, maka dari sekarang hukuman kamu adalah selama 8 000 tahun. Adakah kamu faham?"

"Ya, saya faham, Valar Manwe. Terima kasih."

"Eru Iluvatar juga menyampaikan permintaan maaf, kerana memberi hukuman yang yang tidak setimpal dengan kesalahan kamu, dan menghukum kamu tanpa perbicaraan. Beliau menitahkan agar satu permintaan kamu dipenuhi oleh pihak kami, dan jika tidak mampu, diganti dengan permintaan lain yang kamu inginkan. Adakah kamu faham?"

"Ya, saya faham, Valar Manwe."

"Jadi apa yang kamu minta?"

"Saya mahu disatukan dengan suami saya, Mairon*."

"Saya minta maaf, dia telah melarikan diri ke Timur dan kami tidak mahu menarik dia ke mari. Bumi Tengah* mengalami kerosakan besar, dan kami tidak sanggup memaksa dia dengan kekuatan. Namun kami akan menyampaikan surat kamu kepada dia untuk meminta dia ke mari, jika kamu sudi."

"Saya terima budi bicara Valar Manwe."

"Kamu dibenarkan meminta satu perkara lagi, kerana kami tidak mampu memenuhi permintaan tadi."

Thuringwethil terdiam seketika. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menyampaikan hasratnya.

"Saya mahu tahu perkembangan Bumi Tengah. Saya ialah Wanita Bayang Rahsia, dan saya rasa kekok jika tidak mendapat maklumat baru."

"Baiklah, permintaan kamu ditunaikan. Valar Namo, sila bawa Thuringwethil ke Dewan Mandos."

Valar Namo mengarahkan para maianya membawa Thuringwethil ke biliknya dalam Dewan Mandos.

-xxx-

Thuringwethil tidak melakukan benda yang mencurigakan dalam dewan Mandos; dia cukup terseksa dengan hukuman penjaranya, dan dia sedar bahawa kuasanya tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari Dewan Mandos.

Mairon menjawab suratnya dengan nada sedih, meminta Thuringwethil bersabar dan menunggu apabila dia berjaya menjadi Pemilik Arda. Thuringwethil terus menunggu untuk berkurun lamanya. Namun Thuringwethil tidaklah malas.

Valier Vaire, Penganyam Sejarah Ea, menerima Thuringwethil sebagai muridnya dan mengajarnya kemahiran menenun, dengan mutu dan kreativiti yang lebih hebat daripada kebolehan Melkor sendiri. Malahan dia boleh menganyam benang terus menjadi baju tanpa perlu menghasilkan kain dan mengguntingnya dahulu. Thuringwethil telah menyediakan baju khas untuk Mairon jika mereka berjumpa lagi.

Thuringwethil bersedih untuk kali kedua apabila dia mendapat berita bahawa Mairon telah hancur setelah cincin kuasanya dihumban ke Gunung Takdir. Dia tidak mahu menenun, tidak mahu menyanyi, tidak membuat apapun melainkan menangis dalam biliknya.

Valier Este dan Nienna berusaha mengubati kesakitan hati Thuringwethil. Tapi hanya apabila Valar Ulmo mengisytiharkan Mairon telah dijumpai, barulah Thuringwethil berhenti berkabung.

Valar Ulmo sendiri mengambil bentuk badan orang bunian, dan berjumpa dengan Thuringwethil. Beliau meminta Thuringwethil bersabar, kerana Mairon terlalu lemah untuk tinggal di Ea, dan mungkin tidak akan mempunyai badan untuk selamanya. Thuringwethil meratap untuk beberapa dekad sebelum dapat menerima kenyataan itu.

Thuringwethil menjadi semakin aktif setelah berhenti berkabung. Dia belajar bercucuk tanam dari Valier Yavanna, berkenaan mimpi dari Valar Irmo, bersenam dengan Valar Nessa, pertukangan dari Valar Aule, dan bersyair dari Valar Manwe sendiri. Dari Maiar Istari Olorin* dia mempelajari bersabar dan bertenang.

Hukuman 10 000 tahun yang dijalani Thuringwethil telah tamat, dan dia dibenarkan menjelajahi Bumi Tengah. Namun ada dua Maia di bawah Tulkas yang akan menangkap dia jika dia berani menjadi jahat semula, dan Valar Namo menambah dia tidak akan teragak-agak menghumban Thuringwethil ke Pintu Malam untuk menemani Melkor.

Thuringwethil cuba membantu manusia sebaik yang boleh, sambil mencari hantu Mairon, jika dia tidak hancur. Namun pencariannya tidak berhasil. Thuringwethil semakin dahaga. Dahagakan cinta dari kekasihnya, Mairon. Dan ketiadaan khabar mairon hanya membuatnya semakin dahaga.

Di Aman*, sesi tangisan bersama Nienna hanya memberi ketenangan sementara. Pertukangan dengan Valar Aule tidak diikuti Thuringwethil, kerana mengingatkan dia akan Mairon.

Di istana Manwe, apabila Thuringwethil sedang bersyair berkenaan kucing dan kecomelannya, seekor burung camar membawa satu surat yang ditandatangani Valar Ulmo membawa berita yang paling menggembirakan.

"Saya menjumpai Sauron, bukan, Mairon. Thuringwethil, saya bersedia membawa kamu kepadanya bila-bila masa kamu mahu."

-xxx-

Sekarang Thuringwethil di McDonalds, menunggu suaminya dari Zaman Pertama. Dia menunggu dari petang ke malam, namun tidak diendahkan pekerja-pekerja restoran itu. Dia mengelap air matanya dengan tisu. Dia harus sabar, penantian ini akan berakhir.

"Kan sia dah bilang, bukan si Manwe mau bunuh kau bah!"

Thuringwethil menoleh ke arah suara itu. Seorang Maiar di bawah Tulkas memegang seorang lelaki yang berkulit putih dan bermata biru. Thuringwethil bangun dan berjalan ke arah lelaki itu. Dia tersipu-sipu malu.

"Thuringwethil, saya minta maaf. Saya tidak patut meneruskan cita-cita saya menakluk Bumi Tengah. Saya..."

Thuringwethil meluru ke arah Mairon, dan menciumnya. Maiar di bawah Tulkas itu membiarkan mereka untuk beberapa minit.

"Minta maaf, tapi sia disuru misti bawa pulang Sauron untuk dibicara dulu. Sauron, sila ikut."

Mairon kelihatan menggigil. Thuringwethil mengusap pipinya.

"Sayang, saya akan memihak pada kamu. Jangan takut."

Mairon menangis sedikit. Namun dia mengangguk. "Tulung bawa saya pigi."

Maiar di bawah Tulkas itu mengangguk.

"Kakak Thuringwethil, mari ikut iya?"

Thuringwethil mengangguk. Mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah kereta. Maiar di bawah Tulkas itu memandu ke arah pelabuhan. Mairon terus menangis sambil memegang tangan Thuringwethil. Thuringwethil menangis bersama.

-xxx-

Orang Bunian= Elf  
Dewi= Ainur  
Mairon= Nama lain bagi Sauron, maksudnya Yang Disegani  
Aman= Nama bagi tempat tinggal para Dewa-Dewi  
Valar= Dewa Tinggi  
Valier= Dewi Tinggi

My, did I just wrote a fanfciction? A Mary Sue at that!


End file.
